reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Throwing Knives
are a type of double-edged knife, perfectly balanced for throwing. An anachronistic and eccentric weapon, the throwing knife did not find wide use in the American west. Despite requiring substantial skill to use effectively, the weapon finds itself in capable hands with John Marston. John Marston receives the Throwing Knife during the mission "The Great Mexican Train Robbery" where he must take out guards quickly and quietly. Tips and Tricks *The throwing knife, like the cannonball, is heavily affected by gravity, and goes in an arc when thrown in long distances, because of this, it is recommended to aim ABOVE the target if the target is far. *The throwing knife is not very effective in heavy gunfights or long-range combat, but remains a powerful stealth weapon; if used properly it is capable of killing a human opponent or most animals in one hit. This can be useful for a player who wishes to go undetected, or has run low on firearm ammunition. *Throwing knives can be used with Dead-Eye Targeting, but only one knife can be thrown per Dead-Eye sequence. When used this way, throwing knives have far greater range, accuracy and diminished flight-time, massively increasing their usefulness; this can prove quite useful in the mission 'The Great Mexican Train Robbery'. On Multiplayer this can help with the Lawbringer II challenge, where certain gang hideouts must be completed with only thrown weapons. *Attacking an enemy with a throwing knife while in melee range will result in a silent, instant kill without using up any of your supply of knives. *The throwing knife finds an unexpected niche when it comes to dispatching of enemy horses, as the throwing knives are an instant kill to most animals. This is particularly useful in multiplayer mode, when stunning a pursuer can buy enough time to get the upper hand in battle. *Upon killing a NPC with a throwing knife, be sure to loot their corpse as usual. This will usually give you back your throwing knife along with whatever cash is found. *Even when killing someone with a melee attack you can get another throwing knife. Good if running low on ammo. *If used in the Dead-Eye Targeting system and you exit before the knife hits the enemy then the knife sometimes disappears and does not hit the target. This results in no kill and also losing the knife. *Although looting bodies killed with the knife gives you back a knife, skinning an animal killed with the knife does not give the knife back. Trivia *Throwing knives can only be bought at the Blackwater gunsmith. *Throwing knives were featured in Red Dead Revolver. * Throwing knives have become a popular weapon in many other current video games, such as Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed II and later by Infinity Ward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Though deadly from afar, the throwing knifes also have three execution moves. **Marston runs up to his enemy and plunges the knife into their stomach then quickly yanks it out of them. **(if the enemy is facing backwards) same as above, only Marston stabs them in the back. **When the enemy is on the ground or getting back up, Marston runs up to the enemy and stabs them in the face. *Throwing knives are useless while playing bounty hunting missions, because as soon as you kill someone, Marston immediately yells at the bounty to give up. *NPCs can throw knives remarkably far, most often seen while playing the Tesoro Azul hideout in multiplayer. Enemies can throw and hit from 140 yards away with amazing accuracy while on horse back as well. In addition to this one hit usually equals one kill, making them even more deadly than gun-wielding enemies. *The Throwing Knife is technically a Dagger, because of it's double-edged blade, whereas Knives have a single edge. Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Weapons